Electrical systems and devices may include one or more components that may toggle or switch between one or more states or operational modes. For example, an electronic device may switch from an inactive state to an active state, or more specifically, from a hibernate state to an active state. When such switches occur, the electronic device may generate an input surge current that results from the powering on of one or more components of the electronic device. Such currents, that may be inrush currents, may be relatively large and may be larger than a normal load current. Accordingly, electronic devices with limited power supplies, such as batteries, remain limited in their ability to handle such inrush currents associated with mode transitions because such currents can be large, and can generate large draws on a battery.